The invention relates to thermoplastic compositions comprising at least one transparent or translucent thermoplastic material and a pigment.
There exists a need for thermoplastic compositions with esthetical effects. Such compositions can be obtained by incorporating in the compositions dyes or pigments. The interest in pigments which give special effects such as angular metamerism has lately grown considerably. To get this angular metamerism it is usually required to add suitable pigments in such amounts that so-called flow lines become visible. Flow-lines are from an esthetical point of view undesirable.
It has now been found that a special class of pigments giving angular metamerism give even in low concentrations interesting effects. At such low concentration flow lines are hardly visible or at least do not disturb the esthetical effect of objects molded out of the thermoplastic composition.